warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Kwiklicht
Hoofdstuk 7 "Wij zijn terug !", mauwde Nacht hinkend toen ze terug kwam van de tocht om kruiden te gaan halen. "Heb jij geen zeer meer aan je achterpoot ?", vroeg Candy meedelevend. "Pff. Het gaat heus wel maar een beetje kruiden kan vast geen kwaad". "Eerst ga ik Avond verzorgen. Haar wonden zijn wel wat erger dan de jouwe", zei Candy. Maar voor dat ze ging vroeg Nacht : "Hoe ken jij al die kruiden eigenlijk ?" "Het is niet moeilijk hoor. Je moet gewoon wat gezondverstand hebben en dan ze vanbuiten leren te kennen", antwoordde ze simpel. Candy kauwde iets tot een sap en wreef het dan over Avond's wonden. Toen ze met het jonge bruine poesje klaar was deed ze net hetzelfde met Nacht haar wonden. "We gaan naar huis ! We gaan naar huis !", riep Nacht vrolijk toen ze de volgende dag opstond. Toen ze naar buiten keek zag ze dat het regende. "Gaan wij naar huis ?", vroeg Avond slaperig. "Hé, gaan jullie weg ?", mauwde Diamand sip en ging naast Nacht zitten die naar de druppels keek, die één voor één uit de lucht vielen. "N- nacht ?", mauwde Tommy voorzichtig. "Ik heb het gehoord van Candy, en... wij zullen jouw en Avond hard missen. Maar we snappen je keuze", zuchtte hij. Toen murmelde Candy : "Nacht misschien is het beter dat je nog even blijft. Het regent super hard en je zou..." "Wat zou ik ? Hè ? Nu weet je ook niet meer wat te zeggen hè ?", spuugde Nacht. "Nacht... Waarom doe je zo ?", mauwde Candy bot terug. "Sorry. Ik wil gewoon naar huis", mokte zij. "Heb geduld en wacht totdat de regen over is", suste Candy haar en gaf haar een lek. "Best", slikte Avond. Er zat een hele brok in Avond's keel toen ze dat zei. Een brok van verlangen, verlangen naar haar moeder en haar vrienden. Nacht ging naast haar zusje liggen en bleef staren naar de mistige lucht, de grijze wolken en naar de regen die precies nooit stopte. "Nacht ! Nacht !", riep Avond. Avond zat Nacht wakker te porren maar Nacht wou maar niet opstaan en spuugde : "Wacht nog even. Ik ben moe !" "Ja. Besef je het dan niet ? We zijn terug thuis ! In de kraamkamer van de VuurClan", lachte Avond. "Echt waar ?", vroeg Nacht, plotseling klaar wakker. Maar toen dat zij haar ogen open deed zag ze dat ze in de grot van Candy en Tommy lag. Het had twee volledige dagen lang geregend. Maar vandaag werd ze wakker en zag de zon schijnen. "Waarom loog je zo ?", vroeg Nacht en begon haar vacht snel te wassen. "Omdat je anders toch nooit zou opstaan, en straks zijn we wel thuis", snorde Avond. "Avond ! Nacht ! Komen jullie drinken ? Jullie moeten krachten hebben als jullie straks willen vertrekken hè", miauwde Candy, die in de zon lach. "Ja Candy, wij komen al", antwoordde Nacht en liep naar de oudere poes toe. Zij begon te drinken, en eventjes later was Avond er ook al om te drinken. Net zoals de andere vier kittens. "Vandaag gaan we naar huis", murmelde Nacht, half inzichzelf. "Nacht wanneer zullen we vertrekken ?", vroeg Avond terwijl ze zich uitrekte. "Eh... Op zonhoog", stelde ze voor. "Oké", snorde Avond en begon te spinnen. Nacht begon zich te wassen. Ze zag Pepper achter een vlinder aan rennen. Iets na zonhoog mauwde Tommy : "Gaan jullie nu vertrekken?" "Ja", antwoordde Avond. "Bedankt, dat jullie zo goed voor ons wilden zorgen", miauwde Nacht. "Kom later nog eens langs", smeekte Vlinder. "Natuurlijk hoor", zei Avond en gaf haar een lik. "We gaan dan nu", zuchtte Nacht, met haar kop omhoog. "Wens ons succes!", miauwde Avond, en volgde haar zus. Toen Candy, Tommy, Pepper, Vlinder, Plons, en Diamand uit het zicht waren mauwde Nacht : "En nu heten wij weer Nachtkit en Avondkit." Avondkit knikte. "Hoe zouden we de weg naar huis eigenlijk ooit vinden ? Ik bedoel we weten niet eens welke kant op", vervolgde Avondkit, haar pels kleurde goudbruin op in het felle zonlicht. "Ik zweer het jouw op wat je maar wilt dat we thuis zullen komen", beloofde Nacht. "Hoe weet jij dat nou zo zeker?", grijnsde Avondkit. "Vertrouw jij me niet?", spuugde Nachtkit. Ze sprong voor haar zus om haar de weg te versperren en keek haar diep in de ogen. Avondkit keek met ongelovige blauwe ogen naar haar zus die haar met een strenge blik aankeek. "Waarom kijk je mij zo aan? En daarbij ik heb wel gelijk", protesteerde Avondkit boos. "Oh ja? Oh ja natuurlijk, want jij hebt altijd wel gelijk hè!", snauwde Nachtkit terug naar haar zus, er verscheen een groen vuur in haar ogen toen ze dat zei. Avondkit ontblote haar klauwen, maar plots verscheen er een grote schaduw. De twee poesjes keken op... Er stond een dier voor hen... Het was een vos. "Rennen!", schreeuwde Avondkit paniekerig. De twee kittens liepen zo hard als ze maar konden maar de vos was veel groter en sneller dan hen. "Daar is een rivier!", riep Nachtkit en wees met haar staart naar links. Naast de twee kleine poesjes was een rivier met stenen in. "Zie je die stenen daar? Daar kunnen wij op springen en de rivier oversteken", stelde Nachtkit voor. "Maar hoe kan dat de vos stoppen? Hij steekt toch ook gewoon over, of niet?", vroeg het bruine poesje. "Geen idee. Maar het is het proberen waard", antwoordde zij. Ze liepen naar de rivier toe. Het was een harde stroom en de rotsen leken glad. Nachtkit keek achter zich en beval toen : "Nu!" Avondkit sprong op de dichtsbij zijnde steen. "Spring verder! De vos komt", paniekeerde Nachtkit met grote onzekere ogen. "Heb een beetje geduld het is hier glad hoor", protesteerde Avondkit en sprong naar de volgende steen. De vos stond net achter Nachtkit en haalde haar klauwen uit. "Help!", riep Nachtkit en sprong. Het zwarte poesje plonsde in het water. Zij werd meegenomen door de stroom, wel bevrijd van de vos. "Help! Avondkit help me!", smeekte ze en kreeg een slok water binnen. Avondkit keek toe en wist niet wat te doen. "I-ik weet niet... Wa-t... Ik... Wat moet... ik doen?", stotterde zij. "H-help mij!", paniekeerde Nachtkit. Avondkit sprong zonder er bij na te denken in het water. De twee kittens gingen met de stroom mee. En een beetje later ging Nachtkit kopje onder en kwam niet meer boven. "Ik kom Nachtkit!", riep Avondkit en probeerde onder water, naar beneden te zwemmen. Onder water zag ze haar zusjes lichaam slap in het water bewegen. Ze pedelde er naar toe en nam haar bij haar nekvel. Avondkit moest dringend ademen, ze stikte bijna. Maar ze kwam toch nog optijd boven water. "Nachtkit? Nachtkit? Het komt wel goed hoor, blijf gewoon rustig", mauwde ze tegen zichzelf. Wat verder op zag Avondkit een paar houten balken die naast elkaar waren vastgebonden. Je zou er zonder moeite op kunnen zitten. Dacht Avondkit plots en kreeg een idee. Ze nam Nachtkit stevig vast bij haar nekvel zo dat zij zeker niet in het water zou kunnen stikken, en zwom een soort van naar het hout toe. Toen ze naast het hout was legde zij haar zus erop en klom er daarna ook op. Een kwart maan later in het VuurClan kamp staarde Appelkit naar buiten. "Wat scheelt er Appelkit?", vroeg haar moeder. "Komen Avondkit en Nachtkit ooit nog terug?", piepte zij. Slingerbloem keek even naar Roodoog en daarna naar haar zus, Strikjesbloem. "Dat weten wij niet, liefje", gaf ze toe. Sterrenlicht was trouwens terug naar het krijgershol verhuist, ze kon er niet tegen om de andere moederkatten te zien met hun kittens terwijl die van haar waarschijnlijk gemarteld waren door de MachtClan. Roodster bleef doen wat hij gewoon was om te doen maar iedere kat in de Clan wist dat hij veel verdriet had. Roodoog's kittens Glimkit, Zilverkit en Steenkit hadden hun oogjes ook open gedaan. Steenkit's oogjes waren amberkleurige met een bruine kern, die van Glimkit waren dofig blauw en die van Zilverkit waren rood. "Wie zijn Avondkit en Nachtkit eigenlijk?", vroeg Glimkit nieuwsgierig met gespitste oren. "Zij waren de dochters van Roodster en Sterrenlicht. Twee geweldige poesjes. Ze waren bij jullie geboorte maar werden ontvoert door de MachtClan. Waarschijnlijk zijn ze nu... dood", vertelde Slimkit de kleinere kittens. "Ja ze waren best leuk", stamelde Showkit. En Regenkit en Jaagkit knikte instemmend. "Wauw, wat erg", mauwde Zilverkit oprecht. "D-die MachtClan is echt vreselijk. Ik wil ze echt nooit tegenkomen", stotterde Glimkit bang. "Eh. Waarom niet. Als ik ze tegenkwam doodde ik ze, één voor één", stoefte Steenkit. "O ja? Dat wil ik wel eens zien", snauwde Jaagkit hem toe. Steenkit keek hem vijandig aan en ging dan naar zijn moeder. Diezelfde dag zaten Avondkit en Nachtkit nog steeds op het hout. "Help, iemand kom ons helpen!", schreeuwde Nachtkit. "Alstublieft!", krijste Avondkit verveeld. Plotseling kwam er een wezen op hen af. Het was kaal behalve dan vanboven op de kop en droeg om zicht te bedekken een soort van doeken. Op de kop van het wezen stond iets van stro gemaakt. Het wezen was nog erg jong. "Wat is dat?", vroeg Avondkit walgend. "Ik weet het niet...", zei Nachtkit en keek raar naar het wezen. Plotseling schoot haar iets te binnen. Haar moeder had haar af en toe wat verteld over tweebenen en hun jongen. "Dat is een tweebeenkit", mauwde zij ongelovig. "Wat? O nee, kan het nog erger? We zitten vast op een stomme rivier en we zouden verdrinken als we probeerden naar de overkant te zwemmen. En nu komt dat stomme wezen er ook nog bij!", jammerde Avondkit boos. De tweebeenkit stapte de rivier in en pakte de twee kittens vast. "Blijf van mij af!", beval Avondkit en wiebelde de hele tijd. "Avondkit, je vroeg daarstraks of het nog erger kon en ja... Het kan nog veel erger worden als je het zo bekijkt", miauwde Nachtkit. Die hun hele escapade zat was. "Vossenstront", schelde Avondkit. Avondkit keek niet geboeid naar voren en Nachtkit die probeerde constant vrij te komen, weg uit de poten van dat tweebeenkit. Wat verderop ging het tweebeenkit precies naar haar thuis. Er waren allemaal beesten. Nachtkit herkende er konijnen, duiven en een hond. Er waren ook roze beesten met een opgetrokken neus, die beesten lagen in de modder, er waren grote dieren met lange benen, en witte vogels met een redelijk lange nek, en nog veel andere dieren. De dieren keken Nachtkit en Avondkit aandachtig aan. Sommige van hen begonnen te fluisteren tegen elkaar en er ontstond een irritant geroezemoes. "Ik haat je Nachtkit, jij zei me dat we veilig thuis zouden komen. Dit is allemaal jouw schuld", zuchtte Avondkit, maar Nachtkit vond niets van vijandelijkheid in haar woorden, alleen maar dat ze heel humeurig was, iets wat Nachtkit haar niet kwalijk kon nemen. "Wat is allemaal mijn schuld?", voeg ze. "Eerst kom je met een stom plan om naar de Grote Vergadering te gaan, dan worden we gemarteld door MachtClan katten, daarna komen we bij een familie eenlingen terecht, toen we daar wegwaren werden we bijna vermoord door een vos, dan zaten we op een rivier en verdronken wij bijna en nu zijn we meegenomen door een tweebeen die ons naar een gekke bende bracht", snauwde Avondkit. "Het kwam uiteindelijk toch allemaal goed maar we zullen hier toch nog een halve maan vastzitten", schatte Nachtkit. "Dat is niet grappig Nachtkit", zei het bruine poesje die hoorde dat haar zusje aan het giechelen was. "Nee, Nachtkit dat is helemaal niet grappig", siste een donkerrossige poes sluw. Hoofdstuk 8 "Ik ben Pokkel", miauwde ze. "Pokkel! Haha", lachte Avondkit. "Wie heeft er nu zo'n belachelijke naam", sputterde zij. "O ja? Hoe heet jij", vroeg ze uitdagend. "Avondkit", spuugde Nachtkit's zus. "Haha. Wie heeft er nu kit in z'n naam", spotte Pokkel. "Als wij leerlingen worden is ons achtervoegsel poot en als we krijgers worden dan krijgen we een ander achtervoegsel", vertelde Nachtkit. "Wat een cultuur, maar goed", zuchtte Pokkel. "Jullie zijn hier op de boerderij. Hier praten alle dieren met elkaar en leven we in vrede. Alhoewel dat ik soms wel een gansje opeet of zo", gaf Pokkel toe. "Een gansje?", vroeg Avondkit verbaasd. "Dat is die vogel daar", mauwde ze en wees met haar staart naar één van de witte vogels met hun lange nek. "Ow. Oké", zei Avondkit. "Maar eh... hoe kunnen dieren nou met elkaar praten?", vroeg Nachtkit ongelovig. "Och gewoon... We kunnen alleen niet praten met onze baasjes", zei Pokkel. "Baasjes? Ik begrijp echt niets van deze plek", murmelde Avondkit. Toen wees Pokkel met haar staart naar een tweebeen. "Dat is de boerin ons baasje. Zij en de boer hebben een dochter, zij heeft jullie toevallig nu vast", miauwde Pokkel. "Ik versta wel het grootste deel van wat onze baasjes zeggen hoor. Dus als je iets niet begrijpt vraag het dan aan mij", stelde Pokkel voor. Avondkit en Nachtkit keken elkaar even aan. "Hoe ga je deze twee kittens noemen?", vroeg de boerin aan haar dochter. "De zwarte kitten ga ik Blacky noemen en de bruine kitten ga ik Pluisbal noemen", antwoordde zij speels. "Wat zeiden ze?", vroeg Nachtkit niet begrijpend. Plotseling lag Pokkel in de slappe lach. "Ze... ze kozen namen voor jullie. Haha. Jij Nachtkit, jij heet vanaf nu Blacky, haha. Je weet toch dat dat een hondennaam is hè? En dan nog eens voor een mannelijke hond. En jij Avondkit heet... Haha. Jij heet Pluisbal. Haha", lachte Pokkel. "Wat? Ik ben toch helemaal niet pluizig!", riep Avondkit uit. "Valt wel mee", mauwde Nachtkit. Het tweebeenkit zette de kittens op de grond en deed ze een halsband om. Nachtkit kreeg een groene en Avondkit een blauwe. "Kom Blacky en Pluisbal, we moeten de boerderij gaan verkennen", zei Pokkel. "Wij heten Avondkit en Nachtkit", snauwde Avondkit. "In SterrenClans naam. Zeg me dat dit goed komt", piepte Nachtkit. Ze gingen naar rare vogels die niet konden vliegen en alleen maar kabaal maakten. "Dit zijn kippen en dat is een haan", miauwde Pokkel. Ze liet de kittens echt de hele boerderij zien en Avondkit en Nachtkit hadden veel nieuwe dieren leren kennen. Zoals eenden, ganzen, paarden, schapen, geiten, noem maar op. "Waar moeten wij slapen?", vroeg Nachtkit. "Daar in het hooi, Blacky", antwoordde Pokkel en wees met haar staart naar een plek met allemaal hooi. "Er ligt ook wat schapenwol", vervolgde zij. "Okè", zei Avondkit droogjes. De twee kittens sprongen in het hooi en hielden een kort schijngevecht. "Er is weer een avontuurlijke dag voorbij gegaan", zuchtte Nachtkit. Nachtkit lag op haar rug naar de sterren te kijken net zoals Avondkit. "O, komen wij ooit wel nog thuis?", vroeg Avondkit. Ze probeerde sterk te lijken maar Nachtkit hoorde toch twijfel in haar stem. "Ik weet het niet Avondkit", gaf Nachtkit triest toe. "Wij zullen toch altijd bijelkaar blijven hè?", vroeg het bruine poesje. "Natuurlijk blijven wij altijd bijelkaar", stelde ze Avondkit gerust. "Oké", antwoordde Avondkit en rolde zich op. "Ik ga proberen te slapen", mauwde Nachtkit en rolde zich naast haar zus op. "Nachtkit!", fluisterde een stem. "Zonster!", mauwde Nachtkit opgelucht. "Roodster heeft Zwartster's aanbod geweigerd, hij leid gewoon zoals altijd de VuurClan. Jouw moeder is nu weer een krijger, ze kon het niet aan om de andere moederkatten met hun kittens te zien en je vader heeft ook veel verdriet om jullie", vertelde de witte poes haar. "Maar ik ben nu een soort van poesiepoes. Wat moet ik doen? Ik kom hier nooit weg", jammerde Nachtkit. "Tot nu toe kwam alles goed. Voor kittens hebben jij en Avondkit het al zeer goed gedaan. Ik kan je niets beloven maar de SterrenClan is aan je zijde", suste Zonster haar. "De SterrenClan!", spuugde Nachtkit. Zonster keek Nachtkit ineens boos aan. Daarna mauwde zij : "Ik weet dat je graag naar huis wilt, maar denk eraan dat dit jouw schult is en ook die van Avondkit. De SterrenClan heeft al heel wat voor jullie gedaan. En nu is het jullie beurt om iets te doen!" Met een strenge blik op Nachtkit gericht verdween Zonster plotseling in het niets, als wolken voor de zon. Nachtkit schrok wakker. O nee. Zonster is vast boos. Bedacht ze zich. "Hey Nachtkit, goed geslapen?", vroeg Avondkit opgewekt. "Best wel", mompelde Nachtkit. "De boerin is nog niet zolang geleden met brokjes in een potje gekomen", vertelde het bruine poesje, en vervolgde : "Het is niet zo lekker als de melk die Candy en moeder ons gaven maar we hebben een kwart maan niet gegeten dus wees blij. O en ze hebben ons ook melk gegeven." "Oké", zei het zwarte poesje en stapte naar het potje melk. Er waren vier potjes, twee voor Avondkit en twee voor haar. Op de potjes van Avondkit stond PLUISBAL in grote letters. En op de potjes van Nachtkit stond BLACKY. Nachtkit slurpte wat melk op maar van de brokjes at ze niet veel. "Ga eens uit de weg", zei moedergans. Ze werd gevolgd door haar jongen. "Het is al goed, het is al goed", mauwde Nachtkit. "Stomme bende beesten", grijnsde Avondkit. "Hé", zei de ganzemoeder. De humeurige geit die ze gisteren waren tegengekomen had hen jammer genoeg gehoord en zei met een krakerige stem : "Ik zou maar gaan lopen als ik van jullie was, hoor." "Aah", gilden de twee kittens en zetten het op een lopen. De geit liep achter hen en op een gegeven moment stoote hij met zijn horens tegen Avondkit die in de lucht vloog en in de modder bij de varkens belanden. "Stuk vossenstront!", spuugde zij tegen de geit. Nu liep de geit achter Nachtkit en stootte met zijn horens tegen haar. Nachtkit vloog net als Avondkit in de lucht maar landde in het stro. "Stop hier mee, Joep", beval Pokkel. "Het is al goed", snauwde hij en wandelde weg. "Kom maar Blacky", mauwde ze, en wachtte terwijl Nachtkit uit het stro kwam. "Waar is Pluisbal?", vroeg ze toen Nachtkit klaar was. "Weet ik niet", antwoordde zij simpel. "Ik ben hier!", zei een stem. Toen kwam Avondkit, helemaal onder de modder. Ze had een heel slijkspoor achtergelaten. "Kom hier, ik breng je wel naar de dochter van de boer en de boerin, zij wast ons altijd", mauwde Pokkel en nam Avondkit bij haar nekvel. Die avond zaten Pokkel, Avondkit en Nachtkit in het hooi waar Avondkit en Nachtkit sliepen. "Waarom kwamen jullie eigenlijk naar de boerderij?", vroeg Pokkel nieuwsgierig. "Ik en Pluisbal waren kittens van de VuurClan een Clan in het woud. Onze vader was de leider van de VuurClan en zijn naam was Roodster, onze moeder was Sterrenlicht. Op een dag waren we het kamp aan het verkennen. Wij hoorden dat er die nacht een Grote Vergadering zou zijn en wij wouden kost wat kost mee naar die vergadering maar kittens mogen niet naar Grote Vergaderingen gaan dus deden wij het stiekem. Op een Grote Vergaderin komen de twee Clans, de VuurClan en de MachtClan samen. MachtClan katten denken alleen maar aan macht, daaraan danken ze hun Clans naam ook. Behalve dan hun medicijnkat Honingstraal zij was heel oprecht vond ik. Wij werden ontvoerd door de MachtClan. Ze zeiden na een paar dagen tegen onze vader dat hij het woud moest verlaten om ons terug te krijgen. Maar ze brachten ons naar een familie eenlingen, Candy en Tommy samen met hun vier kittens. Wij smeekten of we terug mochten naar huis. Sinds dan zijn we opweg terug naar huis, maar niet lang nadat we vertrokken werden we bijna vermoord door een vos. Daarna verdronken we bijna in een rivier en toen kwamen we hier", vertelde Nachtkit. "Wat een verhaal Blacky. Maar die Candy en die Tommy hè... Is Candy toevallig een poes met een witte vacht en bruine vlekken? En Tommy een beige kater?", vroeg Pokkel nieuwsgierig. "Eh... ja. Hoe weet je dat?", vroeg Avondkit met gespitste oren. Hoofdstuk 9 "Ik ben één van haar jongen", zuchtte Pokkel. "Ik haatte het leven daar. Ik wou niet elke dag jagen en zo. Ik wou een lekker warm huisje. Ik had beter kunnen krijgen dan dit maar ik kwam hier nu eenmaal, en daar ben ik al blij om", vertelde ze. "Ik snap hier eigenlijk niets van maar goed", zei Nachtkit. "Zou u ons willen laten gaan? Wij willen echt graag naar huis", smeekte Avondkit. Pokkel twijfelde even maar mauwde dan : "Oké." Vier dagen later... "Avondkit, Avondkit", mauwde Nachtkit die haar zus wakker porde. "Wat scheelt er?", vroeg Avondkit kreunend. "Vandaag zijn we één maan oud. Wat had ik dit graag met moeder en onze vrienden willen vieren", zuchtte zij. "Vandaag kunnen we ontsnappen van deze boerderij Nachtkit. Jammer dat we deze halsbanden niet uitkrijgen. Het zit nogal strak weet je, maar goed", mauwde Avondkit. Nachtkit keek haar zus even raar aan en mauwde dan : "Jij bent echt gek. Punt uit." "Ik weet het", stemde Avondkit mee in. "Pokkel vertlelde ons dat de boer samen met Brutus de hond op zonhoog naar de weide gaat. Als wij ze volgen ontsnappen we gemakkelijk", stelde Nachtkit voor. "Jij toch altijd met je ideeën", snorde Avondkit. De twee kittens gingen naar Pokkel... "Pokkel. We gaan je missen en als we Candy en Tommy nog eens tegen komen dan zullen we ze de groeten van je doen hè", beloofde Avondkit. "Tot ziens", zei Pokkel nog en liep dan weg. "Missie gestart", siste Nachtkit. "Volg mij Avondkit", zei ze en liep dan rechtdoor. Toen ze aan het hondenhok van Brutus waren bleven ze even achter zijn hok wachten. Brutus lag te slapen, maar het zou niet lang meer duren voordat de boer zou komen en hem wakker maakte. "Daar is de boer", fluisterde Nachtkit in het oor van haar zusje. "Kan goed zijn maar ik zeg het je Nachtkit, er zal waarschijnlijk wel weer iets gebeuren, geloof mij", mauwde Avondkit. "De boer maakte Brutus wakker en ze vertrokken. Voorzichtig slopen ze achter hen aan. Tot dat ze voor de grote poort stonden die bijna nooit open ging. De tweebenen maakten die poort altijd open met een zilveren ding. Het was zover, de boer deed de poort open! "Wauw", mompelde Nachtkit. Toen de boer en Brutus door de poort waren liepen Avondkit en Nachtkit zo hard zodat ze optijd door de poort zouden zijn. En ja... Het was gelukt. De twee kittens waren weg van de boerderij. "Wat gaan wij nu doen, Nachtkit?", vroeg Avondkit. "We gaan terug naar de rivier. Als het meezit is de stroom nu niet zo krachtig en wild als de vorige keer", miauwde het zwarte poesje met haar staart omhoog. Ze wandelden naar de rivier en inderdaad de stroom was veel rustiger dan de laatste keer dat ze er waren geweest. "Wat wil je nou eigenlijk aan de rivier gaan doen?", vroeg Avondkit. "We gaan proberen om erover te springen", mauwde Nachtkit opgewekt. "Wat? Dat lukt ons nooit, Nachtkit. Dat weet jij trouwens ook wel", zei Avondkit. "Ik weet het, maar de stroom is rustig we kunnen wat peddelen tot de overkant", stelde Nachtkit voor. "Best", miauwde Avondkit en wreef haar kopje tegen die van Nachtkit aan. "Wie springt er eerst?", vroeg ze. "Eh... Ik zal wel gaan", antwoordde Nachtkit. Ze nam een aanloop en sprong. Net zoals Avondkit had gezegd had ze de overkant niet bereikt, maar ze bleef wild peddelen, het ging niet gemakkelijk maar uiteindelijk kwam ze aan de overkant. "Nu is het jouw beurt, Pluisbal!", plaagde Nachtkit haar zus. "Haha, ik lach me dood", snorde Avondkit. Ook Avondkit sprong maar bereikte de overkant ook niet. Ze bleef even peddelen en toen ze dicht genoeg was pakte Nachtkit haar nekvel vast en rok haar uit het water. "Aah!", riep Avondkit. "Wat scheelt er?", vroeg Nachtkit geschrokken van haar reactie. "Sorry, ik verschoot even van dat ding dat over deze grijze stenen grond reed", gaf Avondkit als antwoord. "Daar wil ik inderdaad niet onder liggen", gaf Nachtkit toe en krulde haar staart rond haar poten. "Het spijt mij dat ik het weer ga vragen maar je plan is redelijk vaag, weet je. Maar wat wil jij nu eigenlijk doen?" "We... we gaan deze grijze stenen grond over steken", mauwde Nachtkit. Avondkit hoorde twijfel in de stem van haar zus. "Oké, ik tel af. Als ik nul zeg gaan we oversteken", beval Nachtkit. "Drie... twee... één... en... nul!", schreeuwde ze. En zij liepen zij aan zij over de grijze stenen grond. Aan de overkant van de grijze stenen grond was een woud. "Nu snap ik waarom je die grijze sten grond over wou!", miauwde Avondkit enthousiast. "Hm...", knikte Nachtkit. "Denk jij dat dit een stuk woud is vanwaar wij wonen?", vroeg Avondkit nieuwsgierig. "Ik weet het niet maar het is het proberen waard, en ons woud is super-mega groot. De meeste katten van de Clans kennen het hele-hele woud niet hè, omdat het zo groot is", gaf het zwarte poesje als antwoord. De twee zusjes gingen het bos in... Opzoek naar hun huis. Hoofdstukken 10, 11, 12